Aisling's Forest
by bunnies4life
Summary: "I have to deal with this irresponsible, selfish-" Jack ranted, pacing the large floor of the workshop. "Sound familiar?" Bunny joked. Tooth giggled. "Will be fine." North said. "Do hesitate to insult me, Jack Frost. There is much that I can do, and much you don't know about me." Aisling said, turning her eyes to Jack. Everyone froze. "Make haste winter sprite." And she walked off
1. New Guardian

North laughed. He'd finally chiseled a perfect little town, similar to Burgess. He admired it and smiled as the Christmas lights blinked in such comforting and soothing colors. He was near sleep, despite his many efforts to stay awake. He'd been awake many hours before, but today was different. He felt calm, and just felt at peace.

Right as his heavy eyelids began to close, the door burst open. He jolted up, knocking over a few tools onto the ground.

"What is it?" North shook a bit groggy. Phil walked in, blabbing something about the globe. North shook his head. "The...globe." he rubbed his forehead. "Globe..." he looked a bit puzzled. Phil gestured frantically out the door. "oh...GLOBE!" North grabbed his right had sword and marched out of his workshop, into the other room.

"What's wrong?" North worried, stepping in front of the global devices. He watched the gold lights flicker. But not in a bad way. New dots were forming. And they were in Burgess. "What is this..." North inspected each dot. Ten, then twenty, then even more. More children then North had ever thought lived in Burgess. He smiled. "It's good to see children are believing."

North's eyes sparkled, full of wonder. A glint of light shined, reflecting off the blade of his sword. North looked up towards the ceiling. He gasped. "Manny, nice to see you again old friend. What is it you need." North spoke aloud.

The moons light beamed down, shining on the crystal platform in the center of the room. North looked from the platform to Manny, and back to the platform. "Manny?"the moon's light shown brighter. His eyes sparkled. "A new guardian!" he howled with laughter. "I must warn the others.! Jingle, make preparations! We'll be having guests."

Several confused elves started to scatter around, bumping into each other. A few yeti's shook there heads. Phil went off to make the preparations himself.

North marched back to the global controls, turning a dial and pushing a few button. The Northern lights glowed, flying high into the skies, painting color across the sky.

"A new guardian...huh." his eyes glowed in anticipation. He couldn't wait.

* * *

~Tooth Palace~

Tooth whizzed around, scrambling to help her little fairies find their new destinations.

"Charlotte, Raleigh, Chappel Hill, Austin, Houston, Galveston, Dallas, Baton Rouge, New Orleans, Mobile, Greenbay, Portland, Albany, Nacadoches, White Sands, Los Angeles, Denver, Chicago, Baytown, Sugarland, League City, Ontario, Phoenix, San Diego, Boston, Miami, Orlando, Dallas, Kansas City, Portland, Forks, Olympia, Cheyenne, LA, Reno, Denver."

Baby Tooth zoomed in through the open window squealing happily. "What is it?" Tooth questioned. "What's wrong?"

Tooth giggled twirling around in the air. Several of her fairies spun with her. Baby Tooth gestured out the window.

"Yes, yes. Let's go go GO!"

* * *

~Warren~

Bunny hopped about, a bit more nervous then usual. It was a week before Easter, and he'd finished all the egg preparations that he'd needed to. Nothing had gone wrong so far, so why was he feel so...incomplete.

And nervous. So nervous. He tried not to show it, but the more he tried, the more tensed he got, and the jittery his steps..er...hops became.

Soon he was completely frazzled, hopping around as if he'd lost an egg or two.

He was so out of it, he hardly noticed the Northern lights cascading in the skies above.

He finally looked up from his nervous hopping and such.

"North?" he questioned.

He thought for a moment. There hadn't been any scheduled guardian meetings, unless he'd forgotten one. He hopped about nervously again, wondering and mumbling to himself.

The lights above flashed brighter, as if to remind him that North had something important at hand.

"Right, right." he thumped his large paw on the ground and a equally large hole opened up underneath him.

"Hate the cold." he muttered and disappeared into the ground.

* * *

~North Pole~

"Sandy, Tooth, Bunny...Thank you for coming so soon." North said, greeting each guardian, individually.

"What's this about North?" Bunny asked, tapping his large paw on the ground, tentatively.

"Yeah, this was very unexpected." Tooth said, zooming about, multitasking between telling her little fairies different coordinates to children's houses.

"It's seems Manny has chosen a new guardian." North said, gesturing to the crystal platform that began to rise from the floor.

"Honestly, how much help do we need? I mean, we just got Frostbite a few months ago." Bunny grumbled. He leaned up against one of the twisty oak pillars that spiraled from the ground to the high crystal ceilings.

"I hope it's a girl." Tooth giggled.

The group looked back at her.

"What? This team needs another girl." she folded her arms across her chest.

"I thought you liked being the only girl." North inquired.

"It gets lonely sometimes." she sighed, sadly.

"Speaking of lonely...where's the frozen fool?" Bunny asked.

"Bunny..." Tooth scowled at him, but her features softened.

"Yeah, where is Jack?" Tooth whizzed around North.

"Not sure."

Sandy let a question mark form above his head, and shrugged for effect.

"Probably messing around as usual." Bunny scoffed.

* * *

~Antarctica~

"Wooooohoooooo!" Jack soared through the bright clear sky, the light fall of snow exciting him. It was nearly Easter, just about time to mess with Bunny. He flew over the frozen glaciers and landed at the tip of one. Letting the wind blow him this way and that.

He sighed. This was the only place where he really felt happy, like he was at home.

He thought the day couldn't get any better. Until, he saw the lights. The bright, calming light. It flowed through the sky, like a sheet of silk.

He almost didn't realize what it was.

"NORTH!" he yelled, nearly falling from the glacier.

The wind caught him though.

"Thanks wind." he whispered.

"Now...take me to North!"

And off he flew.

* * *

~Pitch's Old Cave~

The bright gold lights gleamed. The little dots that _she_ was so fond of. Yes, _she. _The dark master didn't live in this old place anymore. He was long gone, taken by fear itself._  
_

She stared up at the round globe. It seemed to glow at all sides.

But one place it seemed to glow, and it bother her. In the center of the black globe was a gold speck that glow just as brightly as the rest. She had no idea what any of the dots meant. But she guessed that it was important. She stood from her makeshift bed and jumped to the floor, since her bed was about ten feet from the ground. She landed perfectly, on the balls of her feet. As lite as air, she jumped up, catching the edge of the globe and pulling herself up into the interior of the metal-like cage. She didn't know much about the Earth since she'd never gone to school. But it seemed that each little dot was on very large parts of each piece of land. She stepped around the glowing golden dot that had fixed itself in the center. It irritated her. She cautiously moved around it, not wanting to touch it, yet so curious as to what it was. She slowly lifted her hand and curved her fingers around the glowing dot, enclosing it in her palm. For a few seconds, the light dimmed. The girl sighed, seeing as it seemed to have no effect on her hand. But she was mistaken. Streams of gold burst from between her hand and flew out swirling around her. The bright light reminded her of the streams of dream sand she'd seen every night since she was born. She'd seen them from the cracks in the concrete walls of the cave. And they'd seeped in through the small opening and given her good dreams, each and every night.

She stumbled back, letting the golden dot go. It's light glowed brighter and soon images appeared on the walls of the globe. Images that seemed so familiar. Of a small little girl, and a women. They had the same bright green eyes and brown hair. The woman was running, as if she was afraid of something. The baby wailed.

The girl watched the images as they jumped from place to place on the globe. This was her. Her, life, so to say. She watched for a few more seconds, before the images disappeared. She, she was the dot in the middle of the earth.

She stood crookedly, unable to stand for some reason. She leaned against the inside of the globe for a while, then began to climb out, dropping back onto her bed. The many pillows and worn blankets couldn't mask the hard concrete beneath it, although it had, many nights before.

She starred up at the globe.

She decided that if she was a glowing dot, then others glowing dots on the globe where also children.

She let her fingertips stretch out the touch another glowing dot. It illuminated and images lit up the ceiling.

A little boy, about the age of eight appeared. His messy brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. He was playing with a dog…no…then the image jumped and he was having a snowball fight with a few other kids.

She smiled at the boy.

The boy was also smiling, and it almost seemed as if he were smiling back at her.

"Jamie. Come inside, you'll freeze out there." A voice called.

The images ceased.

"Jamie." The girl whispered.

* * *

~North Pole~

Jack flew through the window of the workshop, landing perfectly on a pile of ice chunks. One of the yetis bust have left it there for North do create with or something.

"Look who finally decided to show up" Bunny said, just a bit annoyed.

"You know you missed me." Jack let a smirk play on his lips. Bunny's eye twitched. Jack was pleased.

"Jack. You came?" North said, looking back at the moon and the crystal platform.

"The lights." Jack pointed to the sky. "I saw them from Antarctica."

"Antarctica?" Bunny questioned. "Are you sure."

"Well yeah, it was white, snowy, and freezing." He smiled. "A winter sprites wonderland."

North laughed,

"So why are we all here." He said. "You all may be thinking."

"Well, yeah. " Bunny stomped the ground. "Is it Pitch again? Oh when I get my hands on that-."

"Paws." Jack corrected.

Bunny looked down at the teenager.

"I don't think I need any correction from you Twinkle Toes."

"Whatever you say Cottontail." Jack leapt from the ground and a huge gust of cold air reverberated back onto the trio. North didn't seem very phased by the sudden burst of freezing air. Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth on the other hand were temporarily frozen in shock…and sheer coldness of course.

Jack laughed.

"Why you miserable little- when I get my hands-"

"Paws."

"That's it!"

Bunny began to chase Jack about the workshop, scaring several yetis, and more than several elves.

"Bunny, Jack." North huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Now is not the time to be playing the game of tag." He said. "Manny is trying to tell us something."

"What?" Jack laughed still flying around, Bunny close behind.

"He's chosen a new guardian." North said, staring excitedly, yet a bit nervously, at the crystal platform below their feet.

"What?!" Jack stopped mid-air, which was not a good place to be stopping. Bunny had jumped in efforts to catch Jack, and now was flying straight at him. Bunny hit Jack and they both went tumbling back down to the ground, landing right in front of North's feet.

"I new guardian?" Jack questioned.

"Yep, that's right Frostbite. You're being replaced by another guardian."

"Replaced?" Jack asked, his eyes filled with hurt.

"Man in moo- He's replacing me?" Jack whimpered, trying to hide his sadness.

"BUNNY!" Tooth scolded, flying over to Jack and hugging him.

"No, Manny's not replacing you." She cooed, calming his nerves a bit.

"He's chosen another guardian, to help." She said sweetly, before glaring at Bunny.

Bunny howled with laughter, rolling on hi back.

"God, you shoulda seen your face, mate." He could hardly breathe.

Jack gave him quite a shove, but Bunny didn't seem to mind. He knew he'd gone a bit overboard on that one.

"Must be big deal." North said. "If Manny thinks we need _more_ help."

"Hope he's not as annoying as the last guardian we got." Bunny shrugged gesturing to Jack.

"Or she." Tooth included.

"What?"

"It could be a girl you know." She crossed her arms.

"Not possible. Girls are not as strong as mean are." Bunny said jokingly.

Tooth huffed and zoomed about the workshop nonchalant.

"Well let's find out shall we?" North gestured to the moon, which shined brightly in response, and let a beam of light shine down on the crystal platform.

The platform rose from the ground and a large crystal extended from that.

"Wow." Jack stared in awe.

The moonlight gleamed a bit brighter and an image emanated. A little girl about Jacks age., with long hair and big round eyes.

"Yes! It is a girl!" Tooth giggled, zooming around Bunny's face mockingly.

"Yes. I can see." Bunny sighed.

"Congratulations Tooth!" North said laughing a bit.

Sandy formed an exclamation point form above his head. He did a little fly around in the air for effect.

"One problem, mate." Bunny added.

"We don't even know who this sheila is."

The room went quiet.

"Right." Jack said.

"Well this has been fun and all, but I've gotta go, spread fun around the world." He said, backing out of the window.

"Well, keep an eye out." North said pointing to the image of the girl. "All of you."

"Sure." Jack laughed. And he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yes, It is I. And I am sorry for not updating in so long. School is being a donkeys butt. Anyway here is another chapter. If it is difficult to understand, you can comment and I'll try to answer to the best of my ability. :)_

_~Author_

* * *

Aisling grew tired of the same old ceiling. She let her eyes flutter close. The same ceiling and the same hard floor and the same of globe that hung eerily in the middle of the room. The image of her scenery was permanently fixed in her memory, and when she opened her eyes again, everything from her memory lined up with the actuality of it all.

"I have to get out of here." she sighed.

A small nightmare rubbed it's head up against the back of her hand. She sat up and acknowledged the small puff black dust.

"Hello little one." she smiled. It was probably not matured yet, and it could not hold it's form as well. She sweetly waving her hand over the small black cloud. Instantly, it's features became more prominent and it's horse-like nature began to show. It galloped about, excited. She smiled. She watched as its weak knees wobbled and its hooves slipped on the slick pavement. It galloped back to where Aisling was and it licked up against her hand. She giggled and pet it's forehead.

"You'd like to get out of here too, huh?" she smiled, pressing her nose to its.

It neighed and jumped around. She smiled.

"Let us go then." she cupped the small nightmares muzzle and allowed a stream of black sand to surround them both. She thought...happy thoughts. She thought of the green grass meadows that she knew so long ago and the red-brick buildings that had towered over her as a child. Those few happy memories she had left. That's where she wanted to be.

And as the blackness surrounded her, her longing transported her to the place she had thought of for so long. The out most parts of Burgess. A place she used to know.

* * *

_Sorry it's a short chapter...but i will post another one soon._


End file.
